


La Regina ed il Cavaliere

by Vanargandr



Series: The Queen and her Knight - ITA [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, FTL AU, Queen and Knight AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr
Summary: Una brevissima AU sulla Regina e sul suo Cavaliere





	La Regina ed il Cavaliere

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Queen and the Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803388) by [Vanargandr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanargandr/pseuds/Vanargandr)



> La formattazione è strana perché è stato scritto su in iPhone3, la notte di capodanno 2013.

  
La Regina si guardò attorno, altezzosa. Il mondo le apparteneva, le era dovuto, perché lei era la sovrana di tutto. Nulla sfuggiva al suo sguardo, perché ovunque erano i suoi occhi. Niente sfuggiva al suo udito, perché ovunque erano le sue orecchie. Non c'era scampo al suo controllo, era risaputo in tutto il regno.   
Ma la Regina, nella sua cupa sala del trono, era chiusa nel proprio impenetrabile gelo, coperta da un velo di tristezza, rinchiusa in una prigione di odio.  
"Cavaliere." Chiamò, e la sua guardia personale entrò nella stanza con un inchino. "Vostra maestà ha chiamato?" La sovrana alzò lo sguardo per trovare quello del suo Cavaliere, l'unica persona capace di sostenerlo.  
La Regina osservò la figura di fronte a sé, il volto attraversato da un'unica, pallida cicatrice sulla gota, che però non rovinava la bella figura dalla pelle chiara e gli occhi di cristallo, incorniciati da ciocche bionde. Quel volto, così differente dal suo, affascinava la Regina, occhi castani e profondi, pelle bronzea, capelli neri.  
Alzandosi dal trono, la Regina si avvicinò al Cavaliere, che impassibile rimase ad osservarla mentre avanzava, il portamento regale della sovrana che ne rapiva il respiro.  
"Pensavo che ormai preferiste il mio nome." Disse la donna, prendendo il mento del Cavaliere tra le dita eleganti.  
"Mia Regina, certe abitudini sono difficili da perdere." Sorrise leggermente, avvicinandosi appena a quel volto che tanto l'affascinava.  
Quei momenti segreti condivisi con il suo Cavaliere personale, all'insaputa del re, erano l'unica felicità nella vita vuota e dolorosa della Regina, ed il Cavaliere lo sapeva, e cercava di renderli degni della sua signora.  
"Male, Cavaliere..." Una leggera risata.  
"Mia Regina, vi prego..." Per quanto il Cavaliere amasse quell'appellativo pronunciato dalla sua Regina, ancora più adorava quando da quelle rosse labbra usciva il suo nome, appena sussurrato; le faceva battere il cuore di nuova vita.  
La sovrana avvicinò le labbra, incurvate da un leggero sorriso.  
"Emma, mio Cavaliere." Disse dolcemente.  
Emma le cinse la vita, sorridendo a sua volta, premendo finalmente le labbra contro quelle della sua sovrana, della sua Regina.   


 


End file.
